Crystal Eyes
by Tairamika
Summary: A short Yuki/Shuichi......like it lots, dedicated to all the people who reviewed my other Gravi works.


Okies, first off would like to say this is not a songfic a songfic is where you get lyrics from some song that inspires you and so on. I myself wrote these lyrics, and thought they were pretty crap. I reread them and actually thought they were pretty good. Thus I wrote a story to go with them.

Shuichi/Yuki.

The song starts out, slow and melodious, gradually bringing in a beat that grows upward, spiraling into a full out tune.

My queue opens and my mouth is brought closer to the mic, I let the notes sway me into oblivious abandon and start to sing. 

__

For you I live eternity,

Trapped in a song that plays 

A different tune every time heard

I nod my head to the tune, I feel myself losing awareness to the screaming crowds of fans around me. Closing my eyes I let my voice rear clear and true over the crowd.

__

Hear me

Because I can not hear myself

Let me borrow your sight

And see what you see

Inside of me, I have no beauty

Inside of you, you only see me.

The crowds screams bring me out of my reverie for only a second, I let my eyes search over the mob of people.

I don't find who I'm looking for though.

__

Take a walk through wanderer's land

Seeing love from the other side

Truth be told a tribal spear

A means for you to run and hide

Sometimes I wonder if you truly realize how many songs that I've written have been written for you, or maybe by you. As you, Yuki, you are my inspiration.

You inspire me.

And I'm still hoping to god that I inspire you.

Yuki, this song is for you.

__

A love spoken

In hidden words

Then forsaken

Because truth hurts

Truth and love hurt the people that fear it. And I wonder Yuki, how scared are you? Are you scared of my love? Does my affection for you really annoy and hurt you that much?

You know Yuki, if I really believed in your biting comments and insults I wouldn't still be here. My silly Yuki, I love you.

You great big idiot.

__

Hear me

Because I can not hear myself

Let me borrow your sight

And see what you see

Inside of me, I have no beauty

Inside of you, you only see me

Hear me

See me

And let me see myself

I am so different when around you, I sometimes wonder if you let me see my real self. Not the bubbly overly happy popstar but the more subdued me. The me that is content to snuggle up with you on the couch and watch some cheesy romance movie. All the while you criticize on cliché storylines and insult the acting.

And I laugh and ask you again what books you write for a living.

You don't bother to talk again and let me watch the movie quietly, all the while watching me out of the corner of your eye.

While I am watching you in the reflection of the TV.

__

Through the mirror my world breaks

Reflecting reality back out at me

My hidden wants held not dear

From the truth of round world sphere

Make me real, my dear

Hide me from this hidden guise

Game of self worth

And pain of self hate

You are my dream of reality

Make me smile, full of mirth

My dream who sees me through crystal eyes

I'm jolted out of my memories as I see a flash of golden brown hair in the crowd. My voice gets stronger and I hope.

You tell me many times not to hope, but I still do. And believe it or not I'm not hoping in vain. I think I have more faith in you then you do yourself.

I see you at last, and yes it is you. You're staring at the stage and absently puffing on one of your cancer sticks. I wonder briefly if they allow smoking in here. After all, it is meant to be an under 18 concert. 

And then, our eyes meet.

__

Hear me

Because I can not hear myself

Let me borrow your sight

And see what you see

Inside of me, I have no beauty

Inside of you, you only see me

I cannot help the rush of warmth that flows over me as our eyes connect over the dancing crowd. I smile softly while singing the lyrics and I think you finally understand.

I think you finally realize that all my songs were written for you.

My dear Yuki.

__

Hear me

See me

And let me see myself

My love with crystal eyes.

Love you.

****

Owari

Saaaaaaaaaaaaap. XD Ne, any mistakes are mine as do not have beta. (oh, neeeeeed beta, if you want to be my beta shall shower you with pics and fics XD….email me at Tairamika@hotmail.com)

Also, would like to say thank you to people who reviewed my other Gravi works, you guys boost my confidence. I dedicate this fic to you:

Panatlantic (thanks for your comment, ne—I thought it was a bit too random to be decent XD)

Trillian (*coughs* I sorta traveled over from the Harry Potter fandom, so I put British type swearing in XD)

Midnight Tigress (thanks!)

Kajika ( XD Pink boy!, we all love him! Can totally sympathize with the incense, I usually have some burning while drawing.)

NoriChan (thank you for your review, had a gander at some of you fics and like them lots!)

Thank you!!!

Taira, in overly happy mood! XD


End file.
